Wings of a Criminal
by SuperKaiokenGoku
Summary: The people of the Underground City live a terrible life. But some rise up and fight for their freedom, fight to see the surface. The will to fight on is what truly helps them survive. This is the story of one such person, who against all odds, grew her own wings and flew to freedom. Levi is not the only bad-ass around anymore. (LevixFemOC)
1. First Freedom

**A/N: Hello my readers! I would like to thank you for selecting this story to read. I may not be the best writer you have seen but I still hope you enjoy the story. I accept and appreciate constructive criticism and welcome it, however if you are only going to post slander and to tell me how horrible my story is, just don't post it. This is my first fanfiction and I hope it is enjoyable to all of you. Let's get started! -SuperKaiokenGoku**

 _ **Italics: Thoughts**_

 **Normal: Talking**

Chapter 1: First Freedom

I slam the door behind me slightly panting, with my ears straining to hear any movement outside. I tense and hold my breath as footsteps run past the door. I hear shouting.

"Where did that girl get off to, she was right here a second ago."

"I don't know, let's go have a look over there."

"Are you sure we should keep looking, I mean she could be anywhere."

"Yeah, this place gives me the creeps, and I'm getting hungry too."

"Are you hard in the head or something, if she gets away with that equipment, we're going to have to deal with all the problems it's going to bring and I don't want to be down here any longer than I have to with you idiots. We're going to keep looking and we're going this way. Do you retards understand."

"Yes sir." "Yes sir."

I risk a peek out the window and let out a breath I was holding in when I notice the three men in tan jackets with a green unicorn across the back run off to go and find something I know they won't catch.

Knowing that I'm safe for now, I walk up to the wooden table in the middle of the room. I ignite the lantern that sits on top of it and place the bag I was carrying and empty its contents on to the table. The goods I nicked from the men in the tan jackets spread out on top of the table.

" _Stupid Military Police,"_ I think smugly. _"Can't even watch their most prized possessions, besides their meat and wine."_

I look over the metal contraptions and many straps that I neatly organize on top of the table. "Omni-Directional Mobility gear," I mutter as I let a small grin cross my face.

I have been trying to get my hands on the gear for the better part of six months. I knew it would be difficult to get, but it would make surviving in this hell hole easier if I can master the gear. Living in the Underground City is hell. There is hardly any food to go around, barely any clean water, and terrible diseases. The most dangerous part of the Underground is the people. Some are prostitutes and even less merchants, but the majority are criminals. Not anything like the surface criminals either, these guys are ten times worse. They are brutal and deadly, like me.

At the age of seven I was abandoned by my parents as they were unable to support themselves along with me. I have learned to trust nobody but myself, and that's how I survived fourteen years on my own. Now at the age of twenty-one, I have no real friends, but that's fine with me. Friends can stab you in the back. I had to become cold and ruthless to survive here.

Now finished looking at the gear, I walk down the narrow hallway of my home. I have lived in this house for the past four years. I have had to move around a lot, sometimes not even being able to afford a house. Sleeping on the streets is a common thing in this place. I open the door at the end of the hall and enter the bathroom. I turn on the faucet, being thankful for working plumbing (even though the water is never heated) and splash my face with cool water.

I look at the mirror through my short, messy black locks that have fallen over my face. I tuck my hair behind my ears but a few strands of hair refuse to obey and continue to frame my face and fall in between my eyes. At least I can see.

Cold and calculating brown eyes stare back at me as I look over the woman in front of me. Smooth round face hardened by my time in the underground, but still considered pretty by many. Fit body caused by years of fighting and survival.

I scowl as I look at my average sized breasts and remember all the wandering hands trying to sneak in a quick feel. I feel better knowing that most of them are now missing a few fingers. However, there is one problem.

" _Still only five foot three. I thought for sure I would grow some since last month,"_ I think bitterly. _"Whatever, such is life in the underground, fairness isn't really welcome here."_

After drying my face, I walk out into the hall and go to the door on the right. I open the door and walk in to the room. Closing the door behind me, I scan the room. The only thing in the small room is a mattress on the floor with a few thin blankets and a nightstand with a lantern and a standard kitchen knife I keep in pristine condition lying on top. I go to the bed and lay down with a sigh.

" _I'm too tired to try and learn the gear tonight,"_ I thought. _"Trying to learn and use the gear on my own will be tough enough as it is, I should at least try it when my body is well and rested."_

I don't know exactly when I fell asleep, but I find myself now awake and staring at the slightly moldy ceiling. I get up and realize I did not change out of my clothes from the day before. I mentally berate myself for forgetting and walk back to the room with the ODM gear in it. Spread out across a wooden chair is a somewhat cleaner shirt than what I had on.

" _It's not like I have a lot of clothes anyway,"_ I think to myself while taking off the black long-sleeved shirt I was wearing. I take the dark blue button up shirt, slip my arms in and button it up, save for the top button. I roll up the sleeves to my elbows and decide to keep the black pants I was wearing already on.

Satisfied with what I am wearing, I walk over to a cupboard at the other side of the room. I reach up and open it and I immediately scowl at the sight before me.

"Short on food again," I grumble as I take an apple and a stale piece of bread out of the cupboard leaving only one more piece of bread in it. "At least it'll be easier to get food once I get the hang of the ODM gear," I say as I sit down and begin to eat my meager breakfast.

" _It's better than most others down here though,"_ I think as I toss the core away in to the trash bin and walk over to the gear still lying on the table where I left it the previous night.

I stare hard at the gear, going over every detail, engraving it in to my mind because this gear, will help me be free of this hell. The stairway toll had gone up again, and even though I have the money for it, I won't last long on the surface without citizenship. Even with my burning hatred of the Military Police (or MP for short), I still envied their ability to use the ODM gear to fly around like birds. I wished to do the same, only better.

"Let's get this shit over with," I say grabbing the many leather straps off the table and taking with me a Soldier Handbook on how to work the gear.

Even with the help of the book, it still took me a little more than an hour to put on the straps and gear.

"Whoever designed these straps is an idiot," I growl out as I finally get everything on me. _"These were definitely not designed to be used by females,"_ I think bitterly as I walk around my house getting used to having the gear on.

I walk to the back of my house and open the back door which leads to my "backyard". It was more like a small rocky alleyway that only I had access to. My fence you could say went up all the way to the underground ceiling and was made entirely of rock. Lucky me, perfect for trying out my new ODM gear.

I take a few steps forward and take out the gear's handles from their holsters at my upper ribs. After reading the handbook, I had a basic idea of how the gear works. I would have to learn most of the stuff on my own. I ready myself and take a deep breath.

"Here we go," I press the triggers on the handles after aiming the gear, and two wires quickly shoot out of the gear on my hips. The two wires go in opposite direction on my right and left, and latch in to the rock walls about fifteen feet above me, I grin, "Perfect."

I ready myself, preparing to lift myself off the ground. I narrow my eyes in focus.

"Time for the hard part," I mutter as I work the gear to slowly lift myself off the ground.

I shout as I am suddenly pulled into the air, much too fast for what I had been aiming for. The anchors were still latched in the wall, but my quick ascent made me lose my balance as I started tilting backwards.

" _Shit,"_ I thought. If I don't steady myself soon, I'll be taking a twenty-foot drop, most likely landing head first.

Instinct screamed at me and without thinking, I went with my momentum and completed a quick mid-air backflip righting myself when I was once again vertical to the ground. Still wobbling a bit, I calmed myself down and let all of my weight center in my hips.

I was slightly shocked to see how easily I was now hanging. Barely moving, I was calmly swaying in my spot suspended in the air. I allow my face to break out in to a huge grin, the first real smile I have had in a long time.

I hung there for ten more minutes hardly moving an inch, before letting myself down slowly this time. I look down at my gear, that stupid grin still on my face. Only two words come to mind.

"Holy Shit."

After shoving the small medicine pouches in to my cloak pocket, I fire the anchors of my ODM gear at the buildings in front of me and launch myself in to the air. I quickly fly through the air and hope that no MPs are nearby.

It's been almost a year since I obtained the ODM gear the Military Police kindly supplied me with and I can say without a doubt that I am more skilled than any of the MPs tenfold. Constant usage and practice of the gear have made it second nature to wield. Over the course of the past year, I have built quite the reputation amongst the people and soldiers of the Underground.

With the ODM gear, my life has been much easier. Unfortunately, it appears that I am not so lucky today.

The plan I had was simple: Bust the medicine crates and come back around to collect some of the valuable pouches before anyone knew what was happening. However, as I look over my shoulder, I see four MPs chasing me down, trying their hardest to keep up. I look back ahead of me and I remember that the street I am currently flying in, is a dead end.

I angle my body forward and use a little more gas to speed up, way faster than what the MPs are capable of. I narrow my eyes in extreme focus. Right before I crash into the building in front of me. I flip forward so my feet now face the wall and slow down so that my legs don't break when I make contact with the building.

After my feet land on the face of the building, I flip back off the building in to the open window of an adjacent building. I run through the building vaulting quickly over furniture and even flipping over a person that came out of his room at the wrong time. I fire my anchors out another window at the other side of the building and launch myself out.

Speedily turning to the right, I feel my gear scrape against the ground as I slide against the floor. I fire my anchors again and pull myself up so that I now glide at a constant fast pace above the shorter buildings of the Underground.

" _And these are the fools that serve and protect the king?_ I think to myself. _"What a joke the MP are."_

However, I hear the sounds of more ODM pistons firing. I look over my shoulder again mildly surprised that the MP could keep up with me for once. I laugh as I see only two of them.

"Guess they're not slacking today, tch, what a nuisance."

I see a building a few hundred feet in front of me with a tall spire built in to it. As I approach the spire from the left, I fire my right anchor, latching on to the spire, and use my momentum and swing back around the way I came, right under my pursuers. My eyes widen a fraction when I notice their green cloaks, and the white and blue emblem on their tan jackets.

" _The wings of freedom!"_ I think in disbelief. _"It's the Survey Corp!"_

Swifter than any MP, they quickly double back and continue to tail me, with their cloaks flowing behind them.

" _I should expect nothing less from the Survey Corp."_ I think impressed while coming up with a plan. _"Fighting the titans must be better than any training the MPs, or anyone can receive."_

I smirk a little at the prospect of a challenge. "It's time to see how good the Survey Corp is."

I fire my anchors in to a low bridge and fly under it and then raise myself to meet a balcony which I use to jump off of using my momentum to clear the house with a single jump. After clearing the house, I use some gas to rapidly descend in to a large broken sewage pipe. I continuously fire my anchors to avoid the rusty jagged edges of the old pipe.

After passing all the way through, I fly in to an extremely narrow space between two buildings that make ODM use nearly impossible, but not for me. I wall jump between the two buildings and vault over clothe lines and mini balconies before firing my anchors out of the tight space and I fly back into the street.

I do a quick scan of the street, not finding anything out of the ordinary when all of a sudden, I hear the sound of zipping wires. I notice the two scouts have me flanked on either side of me, with their razor-sharp swords at the ready. I manage to flip over the first swing from the scout on my right and land a kick to the back of his head, but the scout on my left manages to sever one of my wire and I start to fall to the rough pavement below.

I steady myself and slide a few feet across the ground on my feet. Seconds after coming to a stop, I draw my kitchen knife from its place in my boot and slash out and cut the cheek of the scout that cut my wire.

The scout grits his teeth and swings a sword at my leg. I jump over it and flip back, when I see the scout prepare another strike. He was too slow as I was able to kick out his legs from under him. I am about to turn to escape when I see the blade of a third scout rest against me neck.

"Drop it," commanded the scout that I now identified as male. I clench my jaw in repressed anger as I let go of my knife. I lost.

My gear was confiscated and I was handcuffed. They escorted me back to a group of four scouts in the middle of an abandoned street. I also see two guys and a girl handcuffed as well. The man in blonde hair along with the red-haired girl seemed to be pissed and worried for the black-haired man who I now realize, has his face being held in to a dirty puddle of sewage water.

The tall blonde scout with cold blue eyes kneeled in front of the black-haired man. Another scout raised the man's head to look at the blonde scout.

"My name is Erwin Smith," He said with emotionlessly. "What is yours?"

The man hesitates before finally answering with obvious hatred for the man, "Levi."

"Hey, squad leader," The scout holding me said to the scout I now know to be named Erwin. Erwin looked over at us, then focused on me.

Both of us staring each other down not even blinking when the scout holding me continued to talk to Erwin.

"We found another one, I guess they had more than three gang members."

I was brought to my knees in front of Erwin and I felt the gazes of the three thugs looking at me, but I refused to acknowledge them.

"We saw her evading the Military Police and decided to pursue her with the belief she was a part of this group of thugs here. She is extremely skilled in Omni-Directional Mobility and hand to hand combat," the scout that I had cut in the cheek said.

I turned to see the surprised looks of the group of thugs and I greeted them back with a bored glance before turning back to glare at Erwin.

"I see," is all that he said. He then walked over and kneeled in front of me, as I continued to glare at him.

"My name is Erwin Smith, what is yours."

"...Mikari Snow."

 **A/N: There we go, first chapter is over. I have a new-found respect for writers that can do this and reach over 50k words. Anyway, how did you guys like the first chapter? I hoped the action scenes weren't too bad. Please give me suggestions because I really want you guys to be happy with my story. I'm hoping to update at least once a month and I have all the intentions in the world not to suddenly cancel the story, because that would be rude of me. Please leave a review, ask questions, help me out some, and you might even get mentioned in the next chapter. Until next time my fantastic readers!**

 **Please Review :)**


	2. Bright Lights

**A/N: Welcome back to all of my readers. I apologize for all of the grammatical errors in the last chapter. It's no excuse but my spelling checks on Word Doc changed some of my sentences into garbage. This story is for people who have read the Attack on Titan manga or have watched the anime. I will not be spending much time explaining the backgrounds of the characters except my OC. you're free to try but don't complain if you don't understand anything. My updates will probably be a little random, I could post two weeks from now or two days from now. It really depends on what mood I'm in, however, nothing more than a month. I am new to posting stories, so roll with me here. I promise it'll get better. Please enjoy chapter two!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan or any of its characters. I only own my OC.**

 _ **Italics: Thoughts**_

 **Normal: Talking**

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

Chapter 2: Bright Lights

"...Mikari Snow."

I turn my gaze down and glower at the floor. I can't do anything right now, I was helpless and vulnerable. I hated it.

Erwin's expression did not change. He only looked up at the scout holding me and nodded in the direction of the black-haired man, Levi.

I was roughly shoved down to the dirty ground next to Levi. we both level each other with an icy stare.

From what I can see, Levi is about as short as I am, which in the back of my head I found amusement. He has short black hair styled in un undercut. He has a sharp face, which even I admit is pretty handsome. I can also see his fit body through his clothes that he most likely, no, most certainly obtained through years of fighting down here.

Both of us say nothing. Our staring contest ends when Erwin kneels in front of us. He looks to me first.

"If I were to ask where you acquired and learned to use the gear, would you answer?"

I say nothing and keep a neutral face as I keep my gaze on Erwin.

Erwin just blinks, "I see."

"I have a deal for the two of you," Erwin states. I am slightly intrigued. Levi and I look up at Erwin.

"A deal?" Levi echoes, sounding mildly confused.

"Just what would this deal be, Eyebrows?" I ask frowning at Erwin.

If Erwin took offence to my jab at him, he does not show it.

"I will let your crimes go unpunished. In return, lend me your strength." Erwin narrows his eyes at us, "Join the Survey Corp."

My eyes widen a little at the proposal, but quickly narrow coldly. I definitely do not like that idea. Levi apparently thought the same.

"And if I refuse?" Levi asks, his silver eyes boring into Erwin's icy blue ones.

"The Military Police will have you." Erwin rises, "Considering all of your crimes, you and your friends won't be treated very nicely."

He looks over to me, "The same goes for you."

I decided then and there that I hated Erwin with every fiber of my being.

" _Fuck."_ Shit just hit the fan

After a tense silence that seemed to last forever, Levi looked up and spit some excess sewage water out of his mouth and glared at Erwin.

"Alright, I'll join the Survey Corp."

"Fine, I guess I'll join as well."

Erwin turned to walk away, "Good, lets head back to Headquarters."

Just what the hell have I gotten myself into.

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

The walk up the Underground stairway was a quiet one. Well, quiet for me at least. There were four scouts behind Levi and his friends, and three in front of me, leaving me uncomfortably close to the trio behind me. We were halfway up the stairs and I guess the scouts did not want to take the chance of one of us escaping.

I hear the trio behind me talking to each other in hushed voices, but they were silent enough that I couldn't hear what was being said. That quickly changed.

"Hey there, I'm Isabel Magnolia," The red-haired girl shouts at me.

I don't stop walking, but I glance over my shoulder at the girl and notice her huge grin along with her determined emerald eyes, looking at me almost excitedly. I see her two buddies looking at her like she's crazy and frankly, so am I.

"Your name is Mikari, right? Nice to meet ya," she walks a bit closer and holds out her hand expectantly.

I stare at her with a bored look on my face, my gaze drifts to her awaiting hand. I turn back around to continue walking.

"Shut up," I say coolly.

I can practically see her face in my mind go from shocked to angry.

"H-Hey, don't talk down to me like that."

"Unless you enjoy being a brat, quit your shitty whining already," I shoot back, still looking forward.

"Oh yeah, well why don't y-," she stops as if startled. Fine by me.

"You know, you sound a lot like Levi bro!" I can feel her childish grin in her voice.

"Heh, she really does," pipes the blonde thug. "Farlan Church is the name," he states proudly, jabbing his thumb into his own chest.

"So, you can remember your own name, guess you're not as dumb as I originally thought," I say icily.

All he does is chuckle at my response, for reasons I can't think of, and can't bring myself to care.

"What do you think Levi, you sure you two aren't long lost relatives or something?" the man named Farlan jokes.

"Ohhhh, that makes lots of sense," laughs Isabel. "They both have black hair, they both have social issues, from what I've seen and heard they are both really strong, hahaha, and both of them are really short," she lists off counting each thing she says off her fingers. Isabel and Farlan start snickering to themselves.

Levi and I both glare at her causing Isabel to quickly shut her mouth and audibly gulp under our harsh gaze. It only causes Farlan to laugh harder.

Levi turns to glare at me, like I was the reason for all of his problems. Not one to back down, I glare back. If looks could kill, Levi and I would be piles of ashes by now.

Isabel and Farlan look over to see what will happen. In my peripheral vision, I can see Farlan giving Levi a warning look and Isabel regarding me with a cautious stance.

We stay glaring at each other for a few minutes before I give Levi a slow, stiff nod of the head. He stares at me a little longer before repeating the gesture which seems to surprise our two spectators.

He turns to look at Isabel and Farlan with a blank look on his face, "Are you two idiots done spouting your shit?"

I tune out the rest of the conversation as Isabel and Farlan start talking with Levi. I continue to walk forward ignoring Isabel's attempts at trying to get me to talk to them. It's hard for me to trust others and I can't just go off talking to some random thugs trying to make friends. I feel the hard gaze of Levi, burning a hole in to the back of my head, but I pretend to not notice.

"We are reaching the surface now, you scum will be riding together in the middle carriage, you got that," a scout shouted back at us with a scowl on his face.

Every single one of us glared back at him saying nothing.

Except for Farlan.

"No problem, you got it...sir," Farlan said grinning, doing a salute. Even I could tell that the salute was wrong, he had his hand in reverse against his chest.

I almost grin in amusement but choose instead to look at Farlan with a raised brow. Levi and Isabel look at him amused. Levi looks more annoyed, but I can still see a twinkle in his eye.

The scout does not share our sentiment, "Just shut up and get to the carriage." He turns around looking extremely butt hurt.

"Looks like someone took a shit on his pillow earlier," I comment, looking at the scout's retreating figure.

"Yeah, and then someone took a piss in his breakfast," I hear Levi say snarkily.

I stop walking and allow Levi, Farlan, and Isabel to catch up to me.

When they reach me, I continue walking next to them. I glance at Levi and he looks back at me.

"You're more like me than I thought," I say.

"Speak for yourself, dumbass." Levi looks away, but I still see amusement in his eyes.

Farlan grins and Isabel laughs. "See, even she agrees with us bro. Not even you can deny it now," Isabel says clearly enjoying herself despite the situation.

I walk over to her and she looks at me with a smile on her face. I lift my hand and flick her on the forehead.

Her face changes to shock as she brings her hand up to her forehead to try and soothe her pain.

"What'd you do that for you jerk," she shouts at me still rubbing her head. It was funny seeing her face go from anger to surprise as I ruffle her hair.

"Be quiet idiot, you're going to give your big bro a migraine and I do not need to hear him spewing horse shit anytime soon."

She smiles and I wonder if she's bipolar for a second.

"Haha, sure thing big sis!"

My eyes widen a little at what she said. I was about to coldly shoot down her statement, yet for some reason I can't bring myself to do so. Perhaps it was because she was from the Underground like the rest of us, or maybe it was just her charm, I found I did not mind it when she called me big sis.

I look over to Farlan and Levi who are looking at me with an odd expression on their faces. I also find that I don't mind them either.

" _Aw hell,"_ I think. _"I'm getting attached."_

The thought leaves me a bit worried but for once, I don't care. Just then, the first rays of sunlight strike me in the face.

All of us shield our eyes from the bright sunlight. Even the scouts who live up here squint to protect their eyes from the harsh sun.

I finally look up and see the bright blue sky, with the sun still burning my vision, but I don't pay it any attention. Being up here for the first time is amazing. I was born in the Underground, lived for twenty-one years in the Underground, and now I can see real light.

I let out a grin so small, you could hardly see it unless you were looking for it.

"Not bad at all," I say as I enjoy the heat of the sun against my skin.

"You said it Mikari, this is loads better than looking at the ceiling of the Underground all day long," Farlan says next to me.

Isabel is smiling the widest smile I've ever seen on a person before and Levi still has that same bored expression on his face. I wonder for a moment if that's what people see when they look at me.

If we're joining the Survey Corp, we're going to have to get ODM gear to train for fighting the titans. I feel slight excitement bubble in my chest at the thought of swinging through the trees instead of the dull Underground City. i almost laugh at the irony of it all. Blackmailed into joining the suicidal scouts on their deathly crusade.

But I feel freer right now, then I have ever felt in my life.

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

We were told that that we were heading to the Survey Corp headquarters in wall Rose. the trip there would take roughly four hours from Mitras in wall Sina.

Levi and Farlan are sitting on one side of the carriage and Isabel and I on the other. It had been twenty minutes since the ride had started and nobody has said a word yet. Isabel was looking out the window, admiring the scenery. Levi was blankly looking off to the side, however, I knew he was aware of everything going on around him. Farlan was looking at me with this stupid look on his face.

I finally get tired of his staring, "What are you looking at, if you have something to say, then say it."

Farlan looks sheepish at getting caught and starts to scratch the back of his head embarrassedly.

"O-Oh, hehe, sorry bout that, it's just I was wondering why you ended up here in this mess. I've never heard of you before and you were caught using ODM gear like us, apparently, you're just as skilled as Levi being able to take on three scouts on your own. The MP don't really count."

Levi and Isabel look over, curious at what my answer might be.

I wonder what to tell them myself. I don't fancy being with the Military Police rotting in jail but risking my life for humanity is not at the top of my list either.

"Just think of it as a wrong place, wrong time situation."

Farlan just nods, seemingly satisfied with my answer. Levi looks away without saying anything.

"As strong as big bro, I'd like to see that," Isabel says not looking sure if she should believe it or not.

I'm not sure how skilled Levi is in anything, besides about as sociable as a rock (Even though I have no room to talk), but I know better than to judge a book based on its cover. All I have to do is look in a mirror to understand that.

"Yeah, if it's true, you guys would make an unstoppable pair," Farlan says looking between me and Levi. I see Levi give Farlan a suspicious glance.

"Maybe you would like to stick with us Mikari," Farlan suddenly says with a small smile.

Levi is now glaring daggers at Farlan in warning. I conclude that Levi is not very happy about me joining their little gang.

"These soldiers will always look down on us, we should have each other's backs. We're all from the Underground, so we have a better understanding of each other than what the people up here on the surface do."

I look out the window and contemplate Farlan's offer. I see Levi and Farlan having a silent conversation with their eyes. Levi just glares at Farlan before looking out the window with a resigned look on his face.

I think of the pros and cons of becoming a part of their little group that seems very close knit for a simple gang. Although, nothing is normal about a street gang with advanced ODM skills.

What Farlan said is right, none of us will be treated very nicely because we're from the Underground City. if we could watch each other's backs, on and off the field, we should be fine. However, that very reason is why I'm hesitant. Farlan could be lying and when I least expect it, I'll wake up to find Isabel and Farlan holding me down while Levi slits my neck. But a I look between them and notice Farlan laughing as Isabel tried her best to impersonate Levi, with him looking unamused as always, I find myself feeling the tiniest bit lonely. For whatever reason, I feel I can trust them. I turn and meet Levi's gaze, an unanswered question in my own. Levi gives me the slightest nod.

I have made my decision.

"I'll stay with you guys if you want me to so much, if only to make sure Isabel doesn't drown in all of your testosterone."

Levi looks at me in approval, then looks out the window with his arms crossed against his chest.

Isabel looks like she was just given a steak for free, "Awesome, we'll show those bum scouts how it's done! Right big bro, big sis?"

"Shut up." "Shut up."

Farlan and Isabel laugh.

Me and Levi look at each other in mild surprise. Levi gives a small smirk and looks back out the window.

I trust them, and I trust myself to have made the right choice. A choice I hopefully won't regret.

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

The rest of the ride was pretty uneventful and I even fell asleep at one point. With everything going on, I forgot how tired I was and that I actually needed sleep to function.

We were currently on a path surrounded by a bunch of big ass trees. I imagine what it would be like to use ODM gear in this environment. Suddenly Isabel points at something out the window.

"Hey look, I think that's where we're headed."

All of us follow the direction of Isabel's finger and find a huge stone structure about half a mile away.

"Alright, is everyone ready to give their hearts for the future of humanity?" Farlan asks sarcastically, as he does his retarded version of a salute.

"Oh, if you feel that way Farlan maybe you would like to stay with them forever. Might even get a promotion," Levi says boredly. It's hard to tell if he was joking or not.

"Hell yeah, let's go kick some titan ass! Hahaha!"

"Don't get ahead of yourself Isabel, you just might end up as titan shit," I look at her, only half joking.

Just before Isabel can retort, the carriage suddenly stops. A lemon haired scout opens the door.

"Hey, trash monkeys, we are here, get out already," the scout says looking irritated, looking as if he would rather ne anywhere else besides here.

Isabel and Farlan get out first. Levi gives me a firm nod and exits the carriage following Isabel and Farlan. I quickly get out and join them.

We all stand outside, marveling at the huge structure in front of us.

"Wow," Isabell breathes out.

I see a flicker of green and blonde in the corner of my vision. Levi notices it as well.

I narrow my eyes at Erwin Smith as he walks towards us. Levi glares in hatred and looks about ready to strangle him.

Isabel and Farlan finally notice hi when he stops in front of us. They glare at him as well.

" _You better watch your back Erwin. You have very dangerous people who despise your existence right now and they are standing right in front of you."_

Erwin pays no mind to our glares at him and he looks at each of us, seeming to focus more on Levi and I.

"Welcome to the Survey Corp HQ, your training begins now."

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

 **A/N: I hope you liked chapter two. I know it's really early after my first post, but I got really excited and I could not stop writing.**

 **Huge shout out to** **8shadesofmadness** **for being my first review on this story, thank you very much. I honestly thought this story would get no views but lots of you surprised me. If you're wondering how far this story will go, I'm thinking to the end of season one. If enough people like my story, I might even do a sequel going in to season two. Thank you, my amazing readers, for doing just that.**

 **Please Review! ;)**


	3. Wings of White and Blue

**A/N: Hello again my awesome readers, I am happy to post chapter three. You guys are amazing for reading. This update was a little late but I had to deal with Finals and I know at least one of you knows how that feels. On another note, my lovely girlfriend decided to draw up some fanart of this story and they are amazing. I might start a DeviantArt account so you guys can see them too (If she lets me). Please enjoy chapter three.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan or any of its characters. I only own my OC.**

 _ **Italics: Thoughts**_

 **Normal: Talking**

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

Chapter 3: Wings of White and Blue

With as big as the Survey Corp headquarters was, it made sense that we would need someone to give us a tour of the place. I was immensely relieved that it would not be Erwin escorting us. However, I was at my limit with this female scout with glasses and messy hair in a ponytail showing us around. It took every ounce of self-control I had to not start beating the shit out of this woman. Isabel and Farlan seemed fairly interested in what she was telling us but I saw Levi glaring at the back of her head and clenching his fists hard enough that it turned his knuckles white.

" _Looks like Levi might actually take a swing."_

"Take a look at that, right out this window you can see the training grounds," the woman said in a high-pitched voice. She suddenly took on a maniacal grin.

"Hehehehehe, I can't wait to see how you guys use your gear. I heard you guys were self-taught. Ooooh, this is so exciting!"

Farlan starts to look at her oddly but Isabel soaks it all up like a sponge in water.

"Yup that's right, Levi bro here taught us," Isabel gloated, I can practically see her pride oozing out of her. "Say lady, I'm getting pretty hungry, where do you get your food around here?" Isabel asks.

"Oh, that's the mess hall, I'll take you there right now, follow me," the lady beams at us.

"Hey, shitty glasses, just shut up and take us there," Levi says, his glare intensifying on the female scout.

"Haha, sure thing, my name is Hanji if you forgot already," the scout named Hanji says still smiling at us.

"Oh sorry, your new name is shitty glasses, it fits you better," I say to her perfectly serious.

"Aww, the two of you are so mean," she pouted but didn't sound any damn less cheerful. She suddenly gasps loudly in delight as her eyes widen. She looks at us with a huge smile.

"Wow this is great, you grumps are dating too!"

" _What the fuck."_

Farlan presents us a wide smirk and Isabel just straight out laughs.

"Well that's a new one, gotta remember that for sure," Farlan says struggling to hold in laughter.

"Haha, yeah, of course Farlan," Isabel joins in his teasing.

I glare at Hanji. My fist twitched to knock her on her ass.

Levi scowled intensely at her, "Say that again and I'll cut out your tongue and shove it back down your throat you fucking four eyes."

Isabel and Farlan look at shitty glasses with worry written across their faces. I can tell that Levi is serious.

Hanji's eyes widen a little and I finally feel a bit of relief, thinking that we can go and eat away from her. however, I clench my fists when she lets out a sly smile.

"I thought my name was shitty glasses," she says looking at Levi without a hint of fear. I decided that this woman was crazy. Crazier than a normal scout anyway.

"Just shut up and take us to the the mess hall," I say, pretty much giving up on the crazy female scout.

"Alrighty then, follow me," she tells us as she starts to walk away.

As we walk I take a look around the place. The many walls of the Survey Corp HQ were made of stone with torches lined up evenly up on them. The wooden floor of the castle's many hallways and numerous rooms were hard and smooth. I make note of every window and hallway in case I have to make a quick getaway. It is always good to have a contingency plan.

Even though I am on the surface now, I seriously doubt I will grow out of my Underground habits. The same thing can be said for the three criminals walking next to me. From Isabel's grinning, carefree face, to Farlan's calm and curious look, and all the way to Levi's closed and guarded face. I focus my attention on Levi and consider him for a little.

I know for a fact that the Underground scarred Levi permanently. Something happened down there that changed him. For better or for worse could be anyone's guess but it is too late to change now. However, something did happen that allowed him to keep going, to never stop fighting. Regardless of his trauma, he survived and grew his own wings. I recognized that look of a cold, hard, but determined individual. It's because saw the same exact thing every time I gazed in the mirror.

I snapped out of my musings when Hanji suddenly spoke out.

"Well here it is, most of the other scouts are in their right now. Just go to the kitchen to get yourself some food and then sit wherever you like. I won't be joining you guys this time, got some business to take care of."

All we do is nod. Right as we start to open the door, Hanji interrupts again and I get the urge to choke her with her greasy brown hair.

"One more thing, in thirty minutes you four are to report to the courtyard to introduce yourself to the other soldiers…and yes, it is mandatory. See ya then."

I frown at the idea of having to stand on display so some other idiots could get to know me.

Farlan sighs, "Well we can't do anything about it now so let's just eat and get it over with."

Isabel immediately adorns a smile, "You said it Farlan, let's go and get some grub."

"Calm down idiot, you are going to end up choking and dying before you even see a titan," I say as I walk to the mess hall door while ruffling Isabel's red locks.

Isabel pouts, "Geez sis, you don't pull any punches do you."

"Of course not," I say as I begin to open the mess hall doors. "Would you rather me be a liar."

Farlan snorts and Levi looks as bored as ever.

As soon as we walk in the room, everyone's eyes are on us. They were still talking to try and disguise their analytical and judging stares, but they were not fooling any of us.

I saw only two looks among their faces. I saw curiosity and disgust. Levi and I return their looks with a bored one and walk to the kitchen. Isabel and Farlan look more self-conscious and quickly follow us. I ignore all of their stares as I make it to the small table in the corner of the mess hall.

" _It's not like I give a shit about what they think."_

I heat a kettle of water and put a couple tea leaves into a small cup. I feel Levi's presence next to me as I continue my work. I take notice that he is focused on the same task as I am. I pour the steaming water into my cup and walk over to where I saw Isabel sit down. It was a lone, vacant table in the back corner of the mess hall. Isabel sees me and beckons me over as if I considered sitting anywhere else.

I sit across from Isabel and we are soon joined by the guys, Farlan sitting next to Isabel and sliding a plate of food in front of her, and Levi sitting next to me with the same beverage in hand, taking a sip.

" _What an odd way to hold a teacup."_

Before we could a conversation, a tall scout comes to our table with two bags in his hands. Levi glares at the man and I remember him as the scout that slammed Levi's face into the dirty sewage water, key word dirty. I got a little taste of Levi's need of extreme cleanliness on the carriage ride here. I thought he was just joking about how filthy the carriages were until he threw all of us a handkerchief and told us to start wiping the seats and windows. The ride was not even that long. I'm still not sure where the handkerchiefs came from.

I think I heard Erwin call this man Miche but I'm not certain and I really don't care.

He places the two bags on the table and points to one in front of Levi and Farlan.

"This is the scout uniform for males, the other is for females. After you are done eating, get changed and report to the courtyard. You have thirty minutes."

However, as he is walking past our table, he leans down towards Isabel's neck and starts to smell her.

Not even a second after, I take out a small combat knife hidden in my shoe. I flip it once so the metal blade rests in my hand and throw it at the scout who dared do such a thing to Isabel. The knife connects with his forehead and he falls to the floor from the force of the throw.

The entire room looks at me with horror except Levi. he looks as calm and bored as ever as he continues to drink his tea. But I can see hidden rage in his eyes. I look back to the man on the floor.

" _He's lucky I didn't choose to hit him with the blade."_

Miche groans as he sits up rubbing his head. I can already see the start of a bruise forming.

"If you try anything like that again shithead I'll make sure you drink out of a straw the rest of your life," I say coldly.

Isabel and Farlan are looking at me as if I just forced Levi to take a mud bath. Now that would be amusing, I gotta remember that.

Miche gets up and looks like he wants to say something. I narrow my eyes at him, daring him to speak.

" _Just you try it asshole."_

All Miche does is shake his head, mumbling some random stuff and walks away. None of the scouts say anything but most of them look away when me and Levi glare at them.

"Thanks big sis, that guy was a creep."

I look at Isabel and nod, "Sure, now hand me my knife back."

Oddly enough, my knife landed blade first into the bread cutting it cleanly in two. Isabel chuckles as she returns my knife.

"You know, I could have cut the bread just fine on my own."

I put the knife in my boot, "Maybe, but you would end up with sliced fingers."

Isabel pouts but goes back to eating. I see Farlan looking at his new uniform.

"So, this is it," he starts. We all look at him. "We are really joining the Survey Corp."

"Yeah, this turned out to be a real mess," I say as I also take out my own uniform.

I stare at the Wings of Freedom crest on the back of my new jacket.

" _This is not what I had in mind when I said I wanted to be free."_

But just imagining the outside world beyond the walls, it's better than anything I have ever dreamed. Even though I act cold, all I ever wanted was to live my life to the fullest.

 _I do not like joining the scouts, but it's a better life than what I had in the Underground."_

I put my now empty cup down, "I'm going to get changed, I'll be at the training grounds.

"Huh, ok, we will come get you when it's time to meet at the courtyard," said Farlan.

"I'm coming too."

I raise an eyebrow, "For what reason, better not be stalking me or I'll knock you on your ass."

"Don't flatter yourself you ugly shit, besides I can do what I want."

"Whatever midget, let's get going already."

Levi scowls and I sense killer intent from him.

" _Looks like I hit a nerve."_

Levi walks up next to me waiting for me to start walking to our destination. However, as soon as I take a step, Levi's fist shoots towards my face.

Isabel and Farlan make twin gasps of surprise when Levi's fist is caught calmly in my hand. Levi frowns at his failed attempt.

"This is why we are going to the training grounds Levi," I say a bit smugly as I tighten my grip on his hand.

"And if you are going to punch me," I pull his arm in and kick out his legs from the front, using his arm to swing him face first into the floor. "Make sure you don't hold back."

I walk off to find the barracks (Because Hanji for some reason didn't show us) to get changed, not looking back. As I walk out the door I hear Isabel say something.

"Wow, looks like she really is as strong as big bro."

I wander a little before coming across the female barracks and I step inside finding it empty. I think back to Levi and I's little exchange.

" _I don't have a lot of experience but I'm pretty sure that's not how you make friends."_

I take off my pants and kick it away, landing haphazardly on the floor. I slip out of my button up shirt and it soon joins my pants on the floor. I place my hands on the small of my bare back and push. I hear the sounds of bones popping.

I sigh in satisfaction and I bend over to take out my new scout uniform. As I grab the undershirt, the barracks door slams open and an irritated, distinctly male voice reaches my ears.

"Just what the fuck was that back in th-" the room got so silent you could hear a pin drop.

Out of all the times Levi could have walked in on me it had to be the one with my almost naked ass in the air.

I turn and glare at him, "The rest of your life depends on what you do next. As of right now, your life has been reduced to five seconds."

The only reaction Levi shows is slightly widened eyes but he looks as bored as ever only a second later.

He stares at me for a moment but walks out the door. I growl quietly at the closed door.

" _Fucking hell Levi."_

"Pick up your clothes you disgusting pig," Levi says, voice slightly muffled by the closed door.

I narrow my eyes and rush the door, kicking it open not caring that I'm only wearing my underwear. I look around the hallway only to find it empty.

I head back inside muttering curses and hoping Levi would slam in to a tree during ODM training.

I look at my clothes strewn about on the floor and I ponder leaving them there out of spite. I huff and decide to pick up my clothes and put them on my bunk, at least I think it is.

" _Whatever, it's mine now."_

I go back to the bag of clothes and put them on.

"Stupid, shitty, clean freak midget," I mutter to myself.

I finish putting on my straps and put on my new tan jacket.

Luckily, my undershirt happens to be a blue button shirt. I look out the barracks window at the training grounds.

I focus on the large, empty lot of dirt right before the forest. I see some scouts practicing their hand to hand combat.

"Hope Levi is ready for a beating."

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

" _It's so hot out here."_

The sun on me while I'm stretching feels amazing. I roll my shoulders back and stretch my arms across my chest. I bend down to touch my toes.

"At least you have clothes on this time. Did you clean up your mess you pig?"

I look over at Levi. He's standing in front of me in his own scout uniform with his arms crossed against his chest. He even added a cravat to his look.

" _I hate to admit it, but he doesn't look half bad."_

"Are you capable of saying a sentence without insulting somebody," I say placing a hand on my hip.

"Right back at you."

"Tch, shithead."

"Pig."

"Pipsqueak."

"Stupid brat."

"Right back at you."

"Are you going to attack first or should I."

"I don't know, how'd last time work out for you."

"I don't know, do you usually strip for your opponent."

A silence whips around us, the only thing heard was the wind. I didn't even hear the other soldiers anymore.

I smirk, "Not bad Levi."

"Yeah, not bad brat," Levi says, the ghost of a smirk on his face.

I raise an eyebrow, "You talking about my insulting skills or are you talking about my ass."

Levi frowns and I see his eyes analyzing me from top to bottom. He takes off his jacket hanging it up on a branch neatly. I take off mine and toss it on the floor next to me.

He looks me in eyes, "Ready."

I narrow my eyes and my smirk falls. I turn sideways and spread my legs a little. I keep my right hand closed in a fist by my chest and my left hand loosely open by my hip in front of me.

"Set," I say.

Levi turns slightly and raises his right fist to his stomach leaving his left hand down.

" _No way am I going to lose to Levi."_

"Go." "Go."

Even with the magic words spoken, we didn't move. I stand still waiting for an attack and it seemed he was doing the same. As I was staring at him and vice versa, I was vaguely aware of a few spectators who I guess wanted to watch the fight.

All of a sudden, Levi is in front of me throwing a punch aimed at my stomach. I'm surprised at his speed but I push it away with my left hand and use my right to punch him in the face. Levi leans back dodging and sidekicks me in my chest with enough force to take me off my feet. However, as I'm falling, I turn to my left side using me left hand to keep me off the ground and roundhouse kick him with my right leg in the side of the head. Levi stumbles to his knees and I get back up. I rush to Levi but he is quick to recover and throws a palm strike aimed at my chest. I manage to move out of the way but it still catches me in the shoulder causing me to wince.

Levi gets up and quickly throws four punches right at my face but I block all of them. He throws a hook punch to the side of my head but I use my my foot to kick it away and with the leg still in the air, I kick at Levi's chin. It was too slow and Levi catches it. Before Levi could do anything, I jump up with my other leg and use it to kick the side of Levi's head. The impact causes Levi to drop my leg and I quickly knee him in the gut. Levi grunts but grabs my leg under the knee and brings me closer to him. He uses his other arm to try and punch my throat which I block, but he turns it into an elbow which connects with my nose. I feel my nose start to bleed but I am able to free my leg from Levi's grasp. He throws a kick at my hip but I turn into it doing a spinning back kick into his solar plexus.

Levi doesn't gasp for air as he steps back but I know I've winded him. We both pant slightly.

I wipe the blood from my nose and Levi rubbing his chest either trying to soothe his pain or get rid of some dirt, probably both.

I get ready for another charge but Levi beats me to it repeatedly punching my torso. I grunt in pain and effort as I try to block his assault. Levi suddenly jumps up and front kicks me under my chin sending me to the floor. I stay on the floor barely moving. Levi walks over to me calmly.

"Looks like you're not as strong as you thought, I'm disappointed Mikari," Levi says coolly.

He walks up to me, "Pathetic."

I narrow my eyes and sweep out his legs.

Levi gasps in surprise as I pin his back to the floor. I hold his left arm above his head and twist it just enough to the point of almost breaking. I use my right knee to pin his other arm to the floor.

I glare at Levi as he struggles to free himself.

"Now who is pathetic Levi," I hiss at him, only inches away from his face so he could take the full force of my glare.

Levi narrows his eyes at me, "You are."

I contemplate snapping his arm but then Levi lifts his head and connects his lips to mine.

My eyes widen as Levi kisses me and I'm frozen in place. It takes me a few moments to figure out that Levi is actually kissing me.

" _His lips are soft,"_ I think, still confused at the situation.

So confused in fact, that I don't take notice of my eyes closing and responding to the kiss, or that my grip on his arm loosened.

The next thing I know is that I'm suddenly face first in the dirt with my arm twisted behind my back.

"I win," Levi whispers in my ear.

I don't even struggle, I just glare at nothing, picturing Levi's face there.

"Fuck you Levi," I growl at him with teeth clenched in anger.

"No way in hell you ugly shit," Levi says coolly.

"Levi, Mikari!"

I look over at Isabel and Farlan coming toward us, dressed in their own uniforms. Levi lets me go and we both stand up. I purposefully don't look at Levi.

"It's time we head to the courtyard, get your jackets and let's go," Farlan says to us.

We both put on our jackets when Isabel comes up to me.

Isabel smiles at me, "So big bro one the."

I lightly smack the back of her head, "Shut up."

I mentally sigh, _"Fucking hell Levi."_

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

"Attention all!" shouts the commander of the Survey Corp, Keith Shadis.

The rest of the scouts stood in rows in front of us with their hands behind their backs. I spot Erwin, Hanji, and Miche up front.

"From today, these four will be fighting alongside you all. Introduce yourselves."

Levi glares at the scouts with his arms crossed against his chest, "The name's Levi."

I almost let out a chuckle seeing Erwin and Hanji's wide eyed, speechless expression.

"Levi…the first thing you'll need is some goddamn discipline," Keith says. "Next!"

I watch as Isabel steps forward confidently.

"I'm Isabel Magnolia. Nice to meet ya!" she says pointing her thumb at herself.

Farlan gave another retarded salute, "My name…is Farlan Church!"

I just stood there with my hands behind my head, enjoying the scouts whisper in disbelief.

I boredly look at the crowd of scouts, "It's Mikari Snow."

Keith just shakes his head and looks over at some scout with short blonde hair with a stubble.

"Flagon, these four will be assigned to your squad," Keith says to the man. "Look after them."

"M-My squad sir?"

"Are you dissatisfied?"

Flagon's shoulders slumped and I couldn't resist smirking at him.

"N-No…but shouldn't Erwin…"

"Erwin is tasked with the soldiers' formation. The new recruits will be your responsibility. Is that understood?"

Flagon saluted, "Yes sir."

He glared at Levi and I. We glared back.

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

We were finally showed where the stupid barracks were, even though I already knew. Flagon rather unenthusiastically led us here.

"You two men will sleep here."

I saw Levi walk up to a bunk at run his fingers under it. Lots of black gunk fell all over the place and over his fingers.

" _That's disgusting and I'm nowhere near Levi's level of clean freak."_

"You lot have been living in the dumps of the Underground, but do try to keep this place clean," Flagon says without a care in the world.

Levi turned to face him with a deathly glare on his face looking ready for a fight. I also glare at the stupid squad leader and Isabel and Farlan looked alarmed.

"Wh-What's with that look? How dare you approach a superior officer with that attitude."

Farlan quickly stood between them with his arms out, "Sorry! Got it! We will try and keep the place clean."

He finishes with a smile along with the retarded salute.

Flagon looks at him and scoffs, "You'll begin training first thing tomorrow, got it?" he began walking away. "Your hand is upside- down!" Flagon yells back at him.

Farlan looks down and corrected it. Finally. He turned to Levi.

"Don't pull any more stunts like that, Levi. We have enough eyes on us already,"

"Did you not hear what that piece of shit was spouting out of his piece of shit mouth," Levi says coldly wiping his hand with a handkerchief.

"We weren't just caught by accident you know," Farlan says with a hand on his hips. He's about to start again but then he looks to me with alarm.

" _Would you look at that, everyone has got their secrets."_

I wave a dismissing hand at him and Levi, "Don't worry about it, I'm going to sleep anyway."

"Thanks, goodnight Mikari," Farlan says giving me a nod. I nod back.

Before I leave I ruffle Isabel's hair, "Try not to get lost on your way to the barracks."

She pouts, "Yeah, whatever big sis."

I glare at Levi and he just stares back calmly. I want to go over and deck him but I can't bring myself to do so. I walk away to catch some sleep before tomorrow, it's going to be a long one.

" _Levi is going to be the death of me and I've only known him two days."_

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

I wake up to the sound of someone shouting.

I pull out my knife and quickly get out of bed ready to strike only to see Isabel joyfully hopping around like an idiot.

"What the hell are you doing Isabel?" I ask her, irritated at having been so abruptly awoken.

"Haven't you heard Mikari," she laughs, looking at me with a wide smile.

"Today is ODM training."

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

 **A/N: Awesome, my biggest chapter yet. You guys are amazing, I'm getting excited to write the next chapter and I already have some of it done. Once again sorry for the late update and I hope my beautiful girlfriend allows me to share with you her awesome drawings of Mikari and the gang. Today's random shout out reviewer is** **XxNimith531xX** **. Thank you for reading my story Nimith, I hope you stick around.** **Until next time!**

 **Please Review :)**


	4. Unmatched Skill

**A/N: Welcome back readers! Not really much to say in this author's note. Here is Chapter 4 of the story and I am almost finished writing Chapter 5. Enjoy this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan or any of its characters. I only own my OC.**

 _ **Italics: Thoughts**_

 **Normal: Talking**

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

The mess hall was noisy as hell in the morning. Most of the scouts were still giving us dirty looks while we were eating our breakfast. It reminded me of all the black-market auctions back in the Underground. Levi, Farlan, and I were sitting in a far back table, with Farlan looking tense as he looked between Levi and me.

I glare at my tea and Levi refuses to look my way.

" _Levi can go fuck himself thinking he could kiss me like that, with his soft lips and- fucking shut up!"_

I think that makes seven times I almost decided to smash my cup over the top of Levi's head.

"Do you have any idea where Isabel is, Mikari?" Farlan asks trying to break the silence. I could hear the nervousness in his voice.

"I do."

"Could you uh, tell us please?"

I feel Levi's eyes on me. I look into them to try and figure out what he is thinking but he's like a brick wall.

I glare at him a little but turn back to Farlan, "Some scout came by and told her that she is going to be the first of us to learn how to ride a horse without falling on our asses."

"Oh, ok."

More awkward silence comes after as I still glare at Levi. Farlan looks questionably at Levi, then at me

"What happened with you two?"

My glare never leaves Levi, "Levi is a piece of shit."

"I won the fight, quit being a brat."

Farlan looks between us very confused.

"You cheated," I deadpan.

Levi takes a sip of his tea before looking at me, "As far as fighting goes there are no rules. You also neglected to set any. I won, you lost. It's as simple as that."

I narrow my eyes at him, "Why go so far?"

Levi to my surprise breaks his gaze with mine and looks off to the side.

I don't like losing," he coolly says but I caught the slight hesitation in his voice.

I understand, I know the feeling," I say to him.

In the Underground, I couldn't afford to lose. If you lose there, you lose everything. A lot of the time it was your life.

"I knew you would. Now let's go get our gear on and get to the training grounds. I don't want to deal with Flagon spewing horse shit at us for being late."

"We're still going to get bitched at anyway," I say standing up.

Levi and Farlan follow suit, "You two have an odd vocabulary.

Levi and I glare at him making him flinch, "What the hell is that supposed to mean, Farlan."

"N-Nothing!"

We walk out of the mess hall, still ignoring the dirty looks of the other soldiers. As we are walking down the hall, Hanji runs up to us smiling like an idiot.

"Hey guys," she shouts joyfully at us. "I just needed to tell Farlan over here that he is to practice hand to hand combat first."

"Oh, then you better get going Farlan," Levi says looking at Hanji with an annoyed expression. He most likely wants to be as far from Hanji as physically possible.

"Alright then, where to?" Farlan asks with a smirk and his hands on his hips.

"You will be heading to the dirt lot where these two were letting off some steam."

I looked at her suspiciously. Something about her expression seemed off to me. It looked like it was full of mischief. That is not good.

Hanji looks at Farlan, "I sure did see some interesting things in that fight. At the end, they were on the floor and they were-Hmfg!"

I quickly slammed my hand over her mouth and leaned in as close as I could to her face. Being short sucks sometimes.

"Don't you have somewhere to be shitty glasses?" I question her.

Her eyes widen in joy and she excitedly nods her head up and down. She starts to speak into my hand.

"Ah gemp pu su umph ys graimf!"

I grunt in annoyance when I feel her spit in my hand.

I take my hand off of her mouth and wipe it on her jacket, "You are disgusting, now what the hell did you try and say?"

Hanji laughs and looks between Levi and I.

"I get to see you guys train! Ash told me that when she was chasing Mikari, she couldn't keep up at all. She sounded very upset. Erwin told me that Levi fought him and Miche at the same time! I can't wait to see you two in action!"

I roll my eyes and Levi walks away. I follow after him.

"I'll see you guys at the forest entrance," Hanji cheerfully yells after us.

"She talks to much," I say to Levi. I'm actually quite bored. I really want to go to the training area and shove my ODM skills up Flagon's ass.

"No shit. I'm getting irritated thinking about how much worse it's going to be after she sees us use the gear," Levi says in an almost tired tone of voice. I guess Hanji just does that to people.

The hallway splits into two parts. One leads to the female barracks and the other one goes to the male barracks.

"Hey Levi," I say and he turns to me. "If you're coming to the female barracks again for some reason, learn how to knock first."

"Tch, whatever, just get ready and get to the training grounds."

I watch as Levi walks away to the male barracks. I shake my head a few times and quickly walk to the female barracks to get ready.

" _I'm only close to Levi because I found someone that's like me."_

I walk in to get my gear but I notice a female scout with chestnut hair styled in a braided ponytail that reaches to her shoulder blades. She was short (but taller than me) and lightly tanned. She had a small frown on her face when she saw me.

I begin assembling my gear, "What's with that look, scared I'll stab you in your sleep."

"No, I'm just upset that your ODM skills are better than my own," she says with an aggravated sigh.

"So, you must be Ash," I say starting to place the gear on my hips.

"Huh. How did you know that?" she says looking surprised. So it is Ash.

"Hanji."

"Oh, that explains it."

I finish putting on my gear and start to walk out, but I am stopped. I turn around to find Ash had been holding my shoulder.

"What the hell do you want, I can't be late," I say to Ash.

She stands up straight, "I just wanted to tell you something."

I cross my arms and sigh, "Make it quick."

"Look, I don't like you very much, I don't respect you, and I don't want you in the Survey Corp."

I'm about to tell her how she should go and fuck herself when she starts again.

"However, you criminals have skills and just might help the Survey Corp. on this next expedition, I'll be there if you find yourself in a tight spot. After all, I'm not one of the best ODM users in the Survey Corp for nothing."

She lets out a small grin at that and walks away.

"I'll be at the training grounds working the wooden titans for you and Levi," she tells me still walking away. I'm surprised she found it important enough to remember our names.

I'm also surprised anybody had the gall to say that, but I respect it. I wonder if Ash was telling the truth.

"We'll see," I mumble under my breath.

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

I walk across the training grounds going to the entrance of the forest where Levi and Flagon are most likely waiting. I look to my right, hearing the sound of a horse galloping around the area. I notice Isabel grinning like crazy on top of the horse. A mousy female scout was watching her with awe.

"I'm surprised. Did someone teach you how to ride a horse?" the scout asks Isabel.

"Nah," Isabel says petting the horse. "But I've always been fond of animals. This guy says he likes me too."

The scout's jaw drops in amazement, "No way!"

"I'm serious," Isabel spurs her horse forward and passes me.

"Hey sis," Isabel shouts out to me as she continues riding.

I shake my head and pick up the pace for my own training. I reach the forest and Flagon scowls at me. Hanji looks like she's about to explode from excitement. Levi rolls his eyes at me, probably for being late.

"Cadet Snow, where the hell have you been," Flagon yells at me glaring.

"I got held up, don't worry about it," I say as I take me gear handles and snap blades on the. I hear Flagon growl at me but he just stands there with his arms crossed.

Levi attaches blades to his grips too, but he holds his right blade in reverse grip. I'm confused because I'm certain that's not how you hold them, but I'm curious so I copy him.

It's a bit awkward but I immediately see the advantages of this position. It provides the ability to give your attacks more force than normal, even more so if you spin with it. If one has enough speed, this technique would be deadly. Levi and I fit that criteria.

"What the hell do you two think you're doing? Do you want to die the moment you step outside the walls?" Flagon said sounding very irritated.

"That just might happen to you," Levi says coolly.

"What did you just say?

Levi steps toward the forest, "All you have to do is slice the titans neck, right? I'll do it my way."

Levi quickly shoots off into the air, heading into the forest.

I look at Flagon and ready my gear, "Don't be upset just because you can't keep up"

I fire my anchors in the big ass trees and zoom off to try and catch Levi. I find him using his gear perfectly looking for fake titan dummies with that calm look on his face.

I pull up next to him and we look at each other. I give him a meaningful nod. He returns it a second later. We were going to show these soldiers not to look down on us.

Suddenly a dummy titan pops out in front of Levi. I pass over it and watch as Levi quickly disposes of the titan with a deep cut to its nape. I grin as I see the priceless look on the titan handler's face.

I look forward again and listen for the sound of creaking wood. A titan pops up in front of me from the right. I quickly fly beneath its face and go around the back of the titan near its ankles. I shoot my anchors just below the titan's nape. With a burst of gas, I launch myself toward the nape and release my wires. Using my momentum, I rapidly spin, my right blade still held in the reverse grip. I slice open the nape and straighten myself in the air. I continue to fly forward \, Levi now next to me looking at Farlan who looked almost resigned. I look smugly at Flagon then speed off to slice the nape of another titan dummy.

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

Late at night I find myself wandering the halls of the Survey Corp HQ not knowing what to do. Back to the training grounds to get in some solo training when I hear voices talking around the corner.

"If you won't stay behind then we are done talking! We'll wait for a different opportunity," Levi's voice rang through the hall. He stormed off not even noticing me leaning against the wall as he passed me.

"Levi!" yelled Farlan

"Wait, bro!" Isabel called after him.

They soon rushed off to find him. They also failed to see me. I casually walk behind them, not caring if I lose sight of them. I have a fairly good idea where he ran off to anyway. I've seen him there many times before.

I walk up a couple flights of stairs and reach the roof of HQ. Isabel, Farlan, and Levi are sitting at the edge of the roof looking up at the night sky. I walk over to them and sit down right next to Isabel, ruffling her hair. Isabel and Farlan smile at me. Levi looks ahead of him with a frown on his face.

"Quit being so depressed Levi," I say to him as I look up at the sky. "Just look up and enjoy the night. We're not in the Underground anymore."

The moon moved away showing the bright moon in all of its glory as it shines down on us.

"Look! The moon is so bright," Isabel says looking expectantly at Levi. "There's a difference, isn't there?"

"Yeah, like Mikari said, we're not underground anymore," Farlan said.

Levi looked up and followed our gazes. We sit in silence for a while, admiring the view.

"We'll never go back down there," Farlan vowed.

"Yeah, this is what freedom looks like," I say softly. "Tomorrow might be dangerous, but we'll be seeing the outside world. Nothing out there can stop us."

"She's right, bro. The four of us will pull through. It'll be the same with the titans. Let's do this together, "Isabel says smiling at Levi.

"Levi, believe in us," Farlan says seriously.

Levi looks surprised by our words, but he looks at us. He smiles.

"Alright."

"Yay!" Isabel cheers and Farlan chuckles. "Bro sure is a stubborn one, ain't he?

"Let's get to bed, our expedition is tomorrow," Farlan point out.

"Right, you coming Mikari?" Isabel asks me.

"I'll be down later. I'm going to stay up here a little while longer."

Isabel just smiles and Farlan and her head downstairs. Levi and I sit in silence staring at the stars with small and peaceful grins on our faces. I place a hand on his knee and he turns to look at me.

"I'll watch over them too you know, we will watch each other's backs, you and me."

Levi looks back to the sky, "Yeah, you and me. We'll protect them."

"I'll help you kill Erwin also."

Levi looks at me with wide eyes but then scoffs.

"I shouldn't be surprised," Levi says whilst shaking his head.

"No, you shouldn't, I'm the best, remember," I say half serious.

"Tch, like hell you are."

Surprising myself, I laugh, "Let's see who gets the most titan kills this expedition then."

Levi smiles once again. I guess miracles do happen.

"Sure thing, Mikari."

I admire the stars once more.

" _The titans won't know what hit them. Neither will Erwin Smith."_

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

The bell rang loudly as I sat on my horse wearing the green Survey Corp cloak. Keith's voice was loud.

"Open the gate! "Keith shouted. "Today, we take another step forward!"

Isabel pets her horse and I stare forward getting ready for a battle, for a titan.

"Show me the fruits of your training. Show them the strength of humanity!"

I see the scouts raise their swords with a battle cry. I grip the handles of my gear tightly.

Keith shouts louder this time, "We will now begin the twenty-third expedition beyond the walls!"

" _Here we go."_

"Forward!"

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

 **A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Sorry for posting a bit late but I have been pretty busy with summer school and all that jazz so I haven't had the most time to work on the story. It's a bit shorter than my other chapters but I'll make up for it in my next chapter. After all, we all know what happens in the next chapter…or do we? Find out in the next chapter. Thanks for reading.**

 **Please review!**


	5. No Regrets

**A/N: Hello my readers, hope you all have had a great summer. School is about to start up again for me but I will still be posting chapters. If for some crazy reason I decide to discontinue my story, I will let all of you know and I will most likely put the story up for grabs if anyone wants to continue this story. Please enjoy chapter five!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan or any of its characters. I only own my OC.**

 _ **Italics: Thoughts**_

 **Normal: Talking**

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

Chapter 5: No Regrets

"Forward!"

Me and the rest of my squad speed off on our horses behind dozens of other scouts. The sound of all the horses running at once is deafening. Isabel and Farlan are with Flagon right in front of Levi and I while the two other squad members flank us.

I can see light on the other side of the gate. I'm almost out of the walls. It is dark for a moment when we pass through the gate. The rocky roof of the gate reminds me of the Underground ceiling. Then I see the bright blue sky with birds dancing in it.

I marvel at the sight with my mouth partly agape. There is no fifty-meter wall looming over us, just beautiful green grass that meets the blue sky on the horizon. I am honestly too stunned to say anything.

Isabel lets out a gasp of delight and Farlan is looking up with wide eyes and his jaw trying to reach the ground.

"Not bad at all," Levi says though I can still hear the wonder in his voice.

"Don't lose focus, this isn't inside the walls. We are in titan territory," the other scout on our squad yelled at Isabel. I probably should have remembered their names.

"Huh, what's your deal? If a titan comes we'll just kill it," Isabel responds.

"Fool, you can only say that because you have never seen a titan before!"

"She's right Isabel, focus and stay alive," I say to her. I can't let her or Farlan die. Levi should be able to handle himself fine.

"Alright alright, I will, geez."

I can see Levi looking at Isabel and Farlan with an unreadable expression. Although, I have a good idea what he's thinking.

"They'll be fine Levi, me and you can protect them. For now, we need to focus on not dying."

He looks over at me and stares into my eyes as if searching for any deception. He looks forward again.

"Sure, just don't go off ending up as titan shit. I might not be able to save you."

"Shut up dumbass. I could tell you the same thing."

After an hour of riding or so, us and the rest of the Survey Corp end up in a cluster of trees. It made it harder to see all of my surroundings clearly.

I haven't seen a titan yet and I am starting to get bored. I couldn't imagine what these people were scared of. However, it was still quite peaceful and nobody was talking. I was perfectly fine admiring the beauty of the outside. But all nice things come to an end.

"TITAN!"

I see a red flare shoot off in the sky behind me. Two titans around fifteen tall were running after us. They were ugly as hell. Their faces were all distorted and they had deformed, grotesque bodies. So, this was a titan.

"Engage ODM gear!"

Multiple scouts raced toward the titans when a third titan showed up and faster than I could blink, ate one of the scouts.

"Damn," Flagon shouts and enters the fray himself.

Isabel, Levi, Farlan, and I watch as Flagon curves around the titan's head and lands the killing with a shout. Isabel and Flagon were impressed.

"Woah!"

"The scouts are on a way different level than the Military Police."

Levi suddenly turns around and leads his horse to the titans behind us.

"Let's go Isabel, Mikari!" shouts Farlan to us.

"Right," Isabel yells back.

I nod in determination.

We race off to take down the titans when I hear screams from where we came. Yet another titan has come but it seemed to be a bit different than the other titans.

It seemed smarter, yet dumber at the same time. It was running around flailing its arms hitting scouts off their horses and scooping them up.

"ABNORMAL!"

I look at the two titans in front of me and the abnormal titan behind. The abnormal had a scout in its mouth and a certain chestnut-haired female scout in the abnormal's grip. She was screaming, not in pain, but in terror.

Levi already subjugated his titan. He could help Isabel and Farlan now. With my decision made I equip blades to my grips and turn my horse to head for the abnormal. If someone didn't take care of it, it'd be the death of half the expedition force, which could include Isabel, Farlan, and Levi.

I jump off my horse and use my gear to get close to the titan's face. The scout in the titan's mouth has been swallowed and it was bringing Ash closer to its gaping mouth.

I quickly swung my blades in the direction of the titan's face, but I release them so they soar through the air and pierce the titan's eyes rendering it blind. It didn't let go of Ash, but instead swung its other arm wildly to try and hit me out of the sky. I attach new blades once more and get ready.

Quickly switching my right blade into the reverse grip, I swing under the large arm and rise up higher than the beasts head. Spinning down, I take out a large chunk of the titan's exposed nape. The abnormal falls.

Ash is looking at me with wide eyes and an open mouth. Before the titan hits the floor, I surgically remove the fingers of the hand holding Ash in one swift motion. No longer in its hold, I take ahold of her and bring her back to our awaiting horses.

"All titans have been eliminated!"

" _Seems like they were able to take care of the other one."_

Even though she is uninjured, Ash falls back on her ass breathing heavily, eyes still wide.

"You're not hurt, are you? We got to move, get your ass up."

She looks at me with surprise but nods.

"R-Right."

I roll my eyes, "What's with that look you're giving me?"

She suddenly looks embarrassed, "T-Thank you for saving my life."

"Tch, no need for that. Just get up and kill the damn titan net time," I say to her coolly, walking away.

She immediately gets back up, "Of course!"

I'm walking with my horse next to me back over to Levi and the group when I start to hear talking amongst the scouts.

"No way, they took down those titans by themselves."

"Did you see how fast that one guy moved?"

"No, I couldn't even see him."

"That girl took down that abnormal by herself. She was just a blur for me."

"Wait, she took down it down by herself? Who are these guys?"

It was odd to hear these kinds of things coming from the scouts who hated our scouts. All we had to do was kill a titan and now we are celebrities.

" _Idiots."_

I reach the group and see Isabel and Farlan looking proud. They look at me and Levi.

"What do you think of that you guys, we took down a titan all on our own," Farlan says happily with a big smile on his face.

"Yeah, you guys did good," Levi says with a small smile. He is relieved they are fine, but I can see pride in his eyes as well.

"Keep it up, don't die now," I say looking bored, but I am also immensely relieved they're not titan chow right now.

"I saw how you took down that titan Mikari," Levi says speaking to me.

"What about it?"

"Throwing your blades in the titan's eyes. I'll remember that."

I shrug, "Whatever, I mean I use your spinning technique. Think of it as repaying you for sharing that with me."

"Yeah, you guys were awesome! You guys were all like 'Wam' and 'Bam'!" Isabel says gleefully swinging her arms in some silly demonstration.

"It was indeed impressive, for your first kills."

I tense at the voice and narrow my eyes. I turn around and find Erwin Smith on top of his horse looking at us with a blank yet cold expression.

"But you used too much gas," he looks at Levi.

"And too much blades," he looks at me.

"Outside the walls there are limited supplies, you must use them sparingly if you wish to survive."

I glare at him and Isabel and Farlan get ready to yell at Erwin, but they are stopped by Levi.

"You're expecting me to prioritize my gear over the lives of my friends," Levi states in disbelief.

"Are you beginning to have doubts?" Erwin questions cryptically and Levi's eyes widen.

"If so, that will be the death of you very soon," Erwin says and trots away on his horse. I choose not to say anything, but I wonder what Erwin meant by doubts.

"He better watch his back when he is alone," Isabel says through gritted teeth.

"Quiet, he might hear you," Farlan responds looking frantic.

I glance over at Levi who doesn't say anything. I follow him his gaze and find it planted on Erwin's back.

" _Erwin Smith dies today."_

Something wet and cold hits my cheek. I look up confused, but then more hit me in the face getting in my eyes. I frown as I wipe the rain from my eyes.

"Spec-fucking-tacular. Let's go, we need to catch up to the rest of the formation," I tell the group while pulling on the hood of my cloak. Everyone follows suit as we mount our horses.

We ride to catch up with our squad and Flagon does not look happy to see us.

"It looks like it might fog up too, sir," Flagon says before Flagon can start whining. I almost hope he dies on this expedition.

"Let's move out then, and try to stick together. Try not to get lost, flares have minimal use in this weather like this," Flagon shouts still glaring at us, specifically Levi and I.

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

We continue to ride forward and visibility is so shitty I can barely see five feet in front of me.

"Hey, where did the rest of the squad go!" Isabel shouts over the pouring rain"

Sure enough, when I look around I don't see Flagon or the rest of the squad anywhere.

"Just keep moving, we'll meet up with them eventually," I say still looking forward.

"Man, I never knew rain could be this heavy," Isabel says trying to keep rain from getting in her face.

"I can hardly see anything in front of me, how are we going to fight titan in this weather," Farlan says. I can see worry in his eyes.

"This is our chance, we'll use this rain as cover to get close to Erwin," Levi says with a murderous tint in his eyes.

"Levi!" Isabel and Farlan shout simultaneously. They glance at me cautiously.

"I agree," I say and Isabel and Farlan look surprised.

Isabel shakes her head and looks back to Levi, "She knows, bro?

"Yes, she does, she can help," Levi says.

"Cool, are we going to go for it?" Isabel asks Levi.

"Just me and Levi will go," I answer her.

"What are you talking about, we should go together," Isabel shouts at me with a glare.

"It would be suspicious if all of us went. Mikari and I will go, just say we went to survey the surrounding terrain," Levi adds for us.

"Got it," says Farlan.

"Go and secure our surface citizenship," Isabel shouts. So that was why they were after Erwin.

I give them a nod and urge my horse to go faster, right behind Levi as we go to find Erwin.

We head off to where Erwin is in the formation. Out of the corner of my eye, I can see Isabel waving at us. She said something but I couldn't make it out over the rain.

Pretty soon, I can't see them anymore, lost to the fog. We ride in silence and I can't help but feel something horrible is about to happen. I chalk it up to Levi and I planning on cutting Erwin into tiny cubes of bloody flesh.

However, what we find is a battlefield littered with dead scouts and bloody cloaks and weapons. Levi looks confused just like me.

" _What the hell happened here!"_

Next to us, a bang sounds off, startling me. I see a black flare rise to the sky where it is soon disappears in the darkness. I look to my left, just around a tree covered in blood. It came from a scout missing his lower half.

"T-The…T-Titan," the scout moaned out, pointing before falling limp.

Levi's face changes from confusion to extreme horror. I am filled with dread. The direction the scout was pointing to…Isabel and Farlan!

"Levi, let's go! We have to hurry!" I shout at Levi.

His only response is to ride away at top speed in the direction of his friends, our friends. I follow closely behind him. I can't see his face, but I can picture the look of panic and desperation. The dead bodies that still lied on the ground were not helping much either.

Levi's horse suddenly tripped over a body causing Levi to fall off his horse into the mud. Unfortunately, my horse then tripped over Levi's fallen horse throwing me off as well, right into Levi.

Levi and I begin to get up when I see his face take on a terrifying look. He looks down in front of us and his eyes bulge. I fearfully follow his gaze, scared of what I might find. My expression soon mirrors that of Levi. Lying on the ground in front of us, was the severed head of Isabel Magnolia, eyes empty and lifeless.

Before I can say or do anything, a loud crunch rang through the air and I look up to see an abnormal chewing on someone. I already know who it is, but I cling to the tiny hope that it might not be him. It soon spits out the scout's upper half to reveal the now deceased Farlan Church, face stuck in a permanent expression of terror.

Multiple footsteps shake the floor and even though we're surrounded by at least ten titans, some abnormal, all I feel is shock and the pain in my chest slowly rises as I look at the remains of my friends. The ones I promised to protect. The first friends I had in years, now gone. Grief swept through me consuming all I felt, but then it stopped. It all went away to be replaced with one emotion. Anger.

I get ready to unleash my rage on the abnormal in front of me and snap on a pair of blades. However, Levi is already there slashing it to ribbons, but not cutting the nape, all the while screaming painfully. Looks like the other titans will face my wrath.

With no concern over my gas usage, I fly to the first titan. It hardly reacts as I quickly cut out it's nape. Spinning over to the next closest titan and their nape also vanishes as I cleave it out. A titan finally notices me and before it could do anything, I throw my blades at its eyes. It screeches as if in pain and covers its eyes with its hands.

I don't kill it yet because three titans come towards me in a nice straight line. Before they can take another step, they are already dead and falling to the floor. Behind me, an abnormal reaches for me. With a yell, I spin up its arm and finally cut open its nape. This titan collapsed on another, smaller titan completely crushing it. Another titan reaches for me while I am in the air. I go low and cut its achilles tendon, it falls. It tries to get up, but it soon loses their nape.

I look over to the titan still clutching its eyes. I see blood all over its mouth. I can't help but wonder, if it was this disgusting motherfucker that killed Isabel. It didn't even see the need to eat her whole, it just left behind her head! I take pleasure in its screams of agony. I use my gear to land on top of the titan's head as it still clutches its eyes. I stomp repeatedly on its head.

"How was it? Do humans taste good?" I coldly but calmly say to the titan. My rage almost making me numb.

The titan just groans.

"Answer me you piece of shit!" I say angrily, my voice rising. It says nothing.

I growl as I flip my right blade grip to reverse and jump high. I slash the nape of the tian and land on the ground next to another steaming titan. I hear crying, but I don't need to look to know its Levi. I don't cry, but it takes a huge amount of effort. My body trembles and my breath is shaking. We don't say anything as we stand with each other, feeling our pain amongst the decaying titan bodies

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

In what seems like hours, I hear the sound of horses coming closer. Even though I know its Erwin standing in front of us, I can't bring myself to move.

"So, you two are the only survivors. Pathetic."

I look to Erwin, livid. Levi is already swinging his one good blade at him. Erwin simply caught it. Miche went to interfere, but I pointed my blade right at his throat.

"Don't even think about it," I growl out. Miche slowly takes a few steps back. Levi starts to shout.

"I'm going to kill you! That's why I am here!"

I watch as Erwin fumbles for something under his cloak and throws out a tied up scroll I know the scroll is what Levi has been looking for. Erwin holds no fear in his eyes.

"These documents concerning Lobov are a fake. The real one has likely reached Darius Zackly by now," Erwin calmly stated.

" _The bastard knew!"_

My shouts of outrage were mixed with Levi's creating a symphony of anger and pain. I charged Erwin to lob off his head, but a pair of hands grabbed me under my shoulders and pulled me back. My emotions overwhelm me and I fall back on my ass and start to sob. Through the tears, I notice it was Hanji who pulled me back, a solemn expression on her face. Levi who is on his knees crying with me, looks crushed.

"Don't, you'll regret it," Erwin says. Levi and I look up at him. "If you begin to regret, you'll dull your future decisions and let others make your choices for you. All that is left for you then, is to die."

Levi and I look at Erwin with surprise.

"Nobody can foretell the outcome. Each decision you make holds meaning only by affecting your next decision. We're going to continue the expeditions. I expect you two to come with me," Erwin said, getting back on his horse and riding away.

This man, he is seeing something that I can't see. I wonder what it is. I dry my tears and walk over to Levi.

"Let's go, Levi."

He nods and stands up, "I'm with you Mikari."

I see determination in his eyes and we each find a spare horse to ride back to the walls. We were the last of our squad. I remember Isabel and Farlan. I didn't know them long, but they were my closest friends.

"Levi," He turns to me. "Let's exterminate the titans, all of them."

Levi is silent for a second, but then he looks forward, "Yeah, we won't leave a single one."

He spurs his horse. I follow, with our cloaks fluttering in the wind.

" _I'll never regret this decision, for as long as I live."_

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

 **A/N: The feels hit me in this chapter. Sorry that I'm a bit late. Sorry that Mikari didn't save Isabel and Farlan, but such is the life in Attack on Titan.**

 **R.I.P: Isabel Magnolia**

 **R.I.P: Farlan Church**

 **Thank you for reading. Please Review!**


	6. Recovery

**A/N: Welcome back readers and sorry for the late update, But I've had a lot of things going on but mostly, I just got lazy. I also had a pretty bad case of writer's block. So here is chapter 6, hope you enjoy it.**

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

Chapter 6: Recovery

Regardless of how heartbreaking this day turned out to be, the Titans do not care at all. More soldiers died, some I might have been able to save. Some of the Scouts can be Pricks but none of them deserve to die. The scouts closest to us have decided they would only fight times if it was an emergency or directly ordered because it tightens would soon fall anyway. Levi and I are still angry after all.

I slice the nape of a string of normal Titan and fall back on my horse next to Levi. I noticed that the scouts around us look more relaxed than what they did when we started the expedition. they look at me with a mixture of all and respect, especially those who remember saving from the Titan. It's strange to think about how much we are trusted now within the survey corps. Hardly 3 hours ago when we were treated like trash.

"We are nearing the wall," Levi said suddenly.

much like me, Levi hasn't said much on our trip back to the wall. There wasn't much that needed to be said. Report our emotions into our gear and killed every Titan when I Retreat back to wall Maria, Shiganshina District.

"Good, I don't want to be out here much longer," I say lowly.

I try to keep the faces of the Dead out of my thoughts and I am most successful. Mostly. Two bloody faces still refused to leave me alone. I can't so easily forget Isabel and Farlan or their dead Corpses.

We fall into formation as we near the wall and bells ring signifying our return. I Look to Levi and his eyes look dead. There is almost no life in them. I honestly don't feel much better and I bet I look similar to Levi. Our horses slow at the Garrison regiment confirm that there are no Titan sightings near our location. The gate slowly Rises and I hop off my horse and walk inside.

I keep my gaze forward as I walk with the survey corps, my horse's reins still in my hand. It's silence except for the crunch of gravel as we walk inside the wall. As soon as I clear the gate the whispering starts. The atmosphere is heavy as we walk and a crowd of citizens around us gossiping like a bunch of little girls. I pick up some of what they are saying.

"There is a lot less of them than yesterday."

"They got eaten, our taxes gone to waste."

"I don't see my son! Where is he?"

"The survey corps is useless!"

"Awesome, the survey corps go outside even though they could die. They are amazing!"

I turn my head at the last one gasped in surprise. I immediately Zone in on emerald eyes full of wonder and determination.

" _Isabel?"_

I stare into those bright green eyes and see only Isabel's cheerful face. but then I noticed something wrong. The owners of those eyes belong to a small boy with brown shaggy hair. My face closes off and I glare coldly at the boy. His eyes meet mine and to my surprise, his eyes light up more. However, he is soon pulled through the crowd by a small girl with a red scarf around her neck.

Even though it's not Isabel, I want the boy to come back, so I could see those eyes again. I almost stopped my horse right there, to go after the kid, but Levi places a hand on my shoulder, slowly shaking his head.

I sigh. I look back at Levi

"Why does this life want to take everything good from us," I whisper.

"I don't know, Mikari," Levi whispers back.

The walk back to HQ was short, but it felt so long. Was this the life of a survey corps Soldier? I figured out why… how they keep fighting. Not for Humanity, the king, not even for freedom. They fight to carry on the hopes and dreams of those who did believe in those goals. Now that I can no longer hear Isabel's bright laugh, or Farlan's sarcastic comments, I find myself grouped with the rest of the survey corps.

I know Levi feels the same. Levi is usually good at hiding his feelings, but not today. His face is an open book of sadness, anger, and determination.

We continue to walk in silence as the crowd berates us, with our heads hung in shame.

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

The Mess Hall is deathly quiet. No one is in here with me. I stare at a wall sipping like tea. Earlier, I was walking to the roof to… try and be at peace with the death of my friends. However, I was surprised to see Levi there sitting at the spot we set at before the expedition. I immediately left. I couldn't handle, I couldn't bear a crying Levi.

I mechanically take a sip of my tea, but nothing enters my mouth. I look at the cup, now empty. I stare at the empty cup.

"I could get you another one," says a tired feminine voice.

I look up to the entrance to see a disheveled Hanji. Well, more disheveled than usual. I stand up, leaving my cup on the table.

"Don't worry about it Hanji, I was just leaving, "I quietly say, walking to the entrance. I knew it wasn't possible, but I was going to try and get some sleep. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Hanji crack a smile.

"Wow, you are really messed up," Hanji says almost to herself. "You called me Hanji."

"You are imagining things, go to sleep or something," I say walking past her, putting my hand on the door handle.

"I really liked them, you know," she says causing me to freeze. "Isabel and Farlan were pretty great."

"They were," I saw you out. They are not here anymore.

"You know something, Mikari?"

I turn my head and stare at her for it feels like minutes. She smiles.

"You and grumpy shorty are pretty great too".

My eyes widen in surprise and Hanji lets out a small laugh.

"I saw it, Mikari. The survey corps is really starting to believe in you, trusting you. Despite where you come from, we believe you guys can truly help Humanity. Along with providing hope to everyone, you can avenge our fallen comrades. That is what it means to wear the Wings of Freedom."

I feel my jaw drop slightly as I stare at the grinning Hanji. I understand.

" _For my fallen friends. For Isabel and farlan."_

I fully face Hanji who still has a silly smile on her face. I clench my fists and place my right over my chest and my left behind my back in a perfect salute. Hanji's mouth falls completely open and her shoulders slack in disbelief. She is speechless. I drop the salute.

I snicker, "You still suck, shitty glasses."

Hanji shakes her head a few times and smiles again, rubbing the back of her head.

"Aww, you do care. It's good to have you back, Mikari."

I lightly glare at her, "Shut up, I'm never saluting you again."

"So mean, and to think I was going to get you more tea."

I open the door, "Bye, four eyes." I close the door. I begin my walk, past the barracks and up the stairs. I have some business with a snotty, depressed Thug. I slam open the roof door, Levi is still there. He looks at me with the glare. He opens his mouth to say something when I pull him into a hug.

Levi tenses up as I tightly wrapped my arms around his small, but muscular frame. Surprising me, Levi relaxes and hugs back. We stand there in silence for about thirty seconds before I push him back. He looks at me and I smile. I slug him in the face. he falls and hits the floor hard. He looks up and glares fires at me, but I return them.

"What the fuck are you doing," he growls at me.

"If you were focused you would have easily dodged that," I growl back.

Levi stands up and immediately throws a punch, but it's sloppy. I easily dodge. I have come to terms with the death of my friends. I have learned not to regret, but to keep moving forward. I'm going to make sure that I can save as many lives as I possibly can. but first things first, because I can't do it alone.

"Stop messing around, Levi and hit me."

He doesn't say anything, but he does increase his speed. Too bad for him it's not good enough.

"You're not going to save anyone like that. you are only going to get yourself killed. if this is really you Levi, then it's no wonder Isabel and farlan died, "I say hotly.

"Shut up," Levi says menacingly.

I punch him in the face and kick him back to the ground. he starts to get back up but I kick him down again.

"What would Isabel and Farlan say if they saw you like this. drowning in your own sorrow. That is not the Levi I know and you can be damn sure I'm going to fix that!"

"What would you know, you barely knew them!"

"I knew them enough. didn't we promise to exterminate the Titans, we are not going to do it if we still live in the past."

His face is cut and bruised, being unable to stop my assault, while I remain untouched. Determination flashes in his eyes and I take notice.

"So, get your shit together and hit me!" I shout at him as I throw a strong punch at his face.

It never connects. less than a second later I am doubled over in pain with a fist buried in my gut.

"I will exterminate the Titans. you will only die, with shitty technique like that." Levi calmly, but coldly says. however, there is life in his voice once again.

"Well then, show me how it's done," I reply just as calm.

Fists and legs Clash for what seem like hours. multiple cuts and bruises stain our bodies. Fatigue soon sets in and we collapse against the roof wall Breathing heavily. hanji got me back and I got Levi back.

"We will do it, Levi. I can't do it without you, though."

Levi finds the strength smack me in the back of the head. I glare at him, but it lacks any heat.

"Don't get all emotional. just make sure that you can keep up."

I chuckle, "Is that so, Levi. In a few weeks, you will be wondering how to catch up to me."

"Whatever. Let's get to bed, you got me all filthy, what a pain," Levi says scowling at his bloodied hands.

"Sure thing, clean freak. I wouldn't want my punching bag to get all ruined now."

Levi just shakes his head and stands up with me quickly mirroring his action. we walk in a comfortable silence through the survey corps HQ until we reach the split between the male and female barracks. just as I am about to leave Levi, he stops me. I look him in the eyes wondering what he wants.

"Thank you, Mikari. you mean a lot to me as well. you are someone I can count on. Someone I can trust," Levi says with soft eyes. it was strange to see anything other than a scowl upon his features, but not unwelcome. It was nice.

I smirk, "Now look who's getting all emotional, but if you want to get all mushy, then I can say I feel the same way. Good night, Levi. We have a long road ahead of us and it won't be easy."

"Tch, don't be stupid. For us, the Titans are almost nothing. We will kill them," Levi says with determination. "Good night."

With that Levi and I both going our separate directions, but both of us carry the future on our burdened backs. however, it's nothing that we can't handle. I'm sure of it.

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

 **A/N: Finally finished. That took way longer than expected, but I got it done. once again, I am so sorry for the delay. Now, we can start heading into the first season of Attack on Titan. I can't wait to get started and I hope you feel the same.**

 **Please review! It really makes my day.**


End file.
